


更衣室

by AMLO17



Category: GNZ48 (Band)
Genre: ABO, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMLO17/pseuds/AMLO17
Summary: 存个档，ABO原设，ooc，介意慎入
Kudos: 12





	更衣室

真是糟糕，唐莉佳感受着自己体内发生的变化，咬紧了嘴唇。她千算万算都没有算到自己居然会在公演上发情，还是在她讲mc的时候。她悄悄望了望周围的成员，并没有人发现她的异样，也是，台上的多是beta和omega，闻不到她散发的信息素也很正常。她往右边看去，刘力菲还在和罗寒月你来我往地斗嘴，并没有注意到这边。趁着台上一片混乱，唐莉佳绕过人群来到了自家alpha身边，而刘力菲也顺手揽过她的腰把她圈入怀中。她本就比唐莉佳高上不少，再加上唐莉佳omega娇小的体格，一只手就能把她圈个满怀。台下发出磕到了的惊呼，唐莉佳并没有理会，她只是把头靠在身后人的肩膀，清冷的雪松味让她感到些许心安，缓解了体内的燥热。但不知有意还是无意，她总能感觉到身后人的腺体在有一下没一下地顶弄着她，隔着粗糙布料的摩擦让她无比难耐，体内又燥热了几分。她有些狠狠地用手抓了抓圈住她手臂上裸露的皮肤。身后人吃痛地倒吸了一口凉气，然后有些无辜地低头看她。她的脸被头发遮着，没有人能看到她潮红的脸颊，只有刘力菲能看到她烧红的眼角。有些迟钝的alpha终于发现了她的异样，朝罗寒月抛了个眼色让她快些结束mc，罗寒月也了然地点了点头，三两句总结了陈词然后就进行谢幕。唐莉佳终于松了口气，趁着弯腰鞠躬的时候抓住恋人的手，没等前面的人离开就急匆匆地拉着身后人想要下台，引得台下一片哄笑。

下了台后，她直直向着更衣室冲去，刘力菲慌乱地关掉两人的麦然后塞到旁边一脸莫名其妙的后辈手中。狭窄又不隔音的更衣室实在不是个做爱的好场所，但如今也没有更好的选择了。刚关上门唐莉佳就把她扑在墙壁上，双手环住她的脖颈啃咬着她的嘴唇，想要更多地感受她的气息。刘力菲吃痛地哼了一声，心里祈祷小野猫不要咬破自己的嘴唇，一边弯下腰迎合面前人的亲吻一边手忙脚乱地褪下面前人的热裤，衣服上的配饰撞在一起，发出“叮叮当当”悦耳的声音。唐莉佳亲得有些缺氧，错开脸大口地喘气，双手下移帮着alpha解开腰带。刘力菲凭借体型优势把她按在墙上，在撞上墙前还贴心地用左手环住她的腰减缓了一些冲击。她一下一下吻着她的脖颈，右手顺着腰线滑入内裤，不出所料那里已经是一片泥泞。“这么想我”刘力菲在omega耳边轻声调笑到，意料之中地被挠了一下，她低下头，正对上唐莉佳气呼呼的眼神。“你快一点！”唐莉佳自以为充满了威胁，但落入刘力菲耳中就完全变了调，就像小奶猫的哼唧。“得令！”她笑得开怀，修长的手指顺着体液的润滑深入内里，开始抽插起来。唐莉佳舒服得眯上了眼睛，嘴里发出满意的哼哼的声音，就像一只餍足的猫咪。十来个回合后，她感觉自己快要到了，双手不由得抓紧面前人的肩膀，但体内的手指突然停止了运动，一动不动地卡在甬道。她不满地睁开眼睛，正对上alpha坏笑的眼睛。“求我啊”alpha恶劣地笑道。她气恼地想要挠这个可恶的人，却被对方轻松地抓住手腕，还在手心留下了一个湿润的吻。她触电般抽回自己的手，自尊心不允许她向面前人求饶，但体内一阵阵空虚逼迫她做出选择。“求求你”她咬着嘴唇，声音细若蚊蝇。“求我什么？”alpha装作没听清的样子，往她面前又凑了凑，“再说一遍，我没听清。”唐莉佳气恼万分，心里骂了alpha无数次，alpha也不急着等她的回复，而是腾出左手在她裸露的小腹上划着圈圈，微凉的触感让她不由得战栗起来，体内涌出一股热流，她有些羞耻地夹紧了双腿，又引得alpha的一阵调笑“你看，明明就很想要”。作乱的手并没有就此停下，而是继续往上，伸入内衣中覆上了那一团柔软，另一边也没有被冷落，舌头一圈一圈地舔弄着已经挺立的顶端，粗糙的颗粒带来的摩擦让唐莉佳一阵战栗，那人还坏心地用尖尖的犬齿轻轻地蹭着。唐莉佳头高高扬起，腰肢难耐地扭动起来，体内的手指左右碰撞让她好受了些，但插入不到最深处带来更多空虚。她右手手指插进胸前毛茸茸的毛发中，另一只手想要搂住面前人的腰肢，却不小心碰到了一件滚烫的物件。她的手指反射性弹开，只听见一阵低笑她才后知后觉地意识到那是什么。真是能忍，她恨恨地想到，但是自己忍不了了。发情期omega对alpha的渴望让她不由自主地向着alpha贴去，想要被占有，想要被满足，想要完完全全属于面前这个人。她艰难地开口，声音颤抖：“求…求…你，要我，啊！“话音未落，她就感觉到自己被贯穿，刘力菲整根腺体半数没入，而始作俑者正向她挑眉，脸上满是“快夸我”的骄傲神色。唐莉佳无力地翻了个白眼，这人怎么像小学男生一样可恨，但那张英俊的脸又让人恨不起来。她只能有气无力地挠了她一下，无声地表达自己的抗议。那人似乎毫不在意，在她耳边低声说到：“抱紧我。”，然后就开始了猛烈的抽插。腺体和手指的尺寸可谓天渊之别，层层叠叠的软肉挤压着腺体，仿佛要把它绞断。快感涌上后脑，刘力菲咬紧牙关，手拍了拍唐莉佳的臀部，“放松点，我进不去。”每一次都顶到了最深处，唐莉佳忍不住发出呻吟，但马上又羞耻地咬住嘴唇。刘力菲温柔地拨开她的牙齿，轻声说道：“别忍着，我喜欢听。”耳边传来细碎的呻吟声。几次撞击后，唐莉佳腿脚开始发软，整个人忍不住想要往下坠，还是刘力菲眼疾手快把人抱起，引导她把腿盘在自己腰上，自己也调整着角度以插入最深处。唐莉佳整个人摊在刘力菲身上，脑袋搭在瘦削的肩膀上，鼻尖充满了浓郁的雪松味。强烈的快感让她几乎说不出话来，她艰难地偏过头，看着恋人额角晶莹的汗珠。这不是她们第一次做爱，但是是第一次在这种特殊的情况和环境下做爱。“不要了，菲菲，我不要了。”唐莉佳求饶的声音已经带上了哭腔，但是被快感充斥头脑的alpha是听不见这种声音的，她揽住omega的腰肢让她更靠近自己，想要顶到更深处。狭小的更衣室里抽插发出的水声，alpha粗重的喘息声和omega的呜咽声。唐莉佳涨红了脸，眼角挂着生理泪水，她知道队长体腰力好，但没想到会好到这种地步，她悲哀地想着接下来几天可能都要躺在床上了。又是十几次冲撞，刘力菲腰一挺，腺体插入了生殖腔中，前端肿胀成结，在她咬上唐莉佳后颈注入信息素的同时，腺体也射出精液，而此时的唐莉佳已经大脑一片空白说不出话了。她扳正唐莉佳的头，轻轻吻去眼角的泪水，然后突然好像想起了什么，开始翻找起唐莉佳的手机。“一会你就不跟车了吧，我帮你打车。”找到手机后熟练地用面部解锁进入唐莉佳的手机页面，点进口袋48发出“今天不跟车”的消息，然后又发了一条消息给卢静，“让闹闹陪你。”一系列操作后抬起头，亮亮的眼睛看着她，“好不好？”刚才怎么不见你这么温柔，唐莉佳腹诽到，她低声呢喃了句“坏蛋”，这话落入刘力菲耳中就变成了撒娇，她笑眯眯地凑上前去吻住了恋人的唇。几分钟后结渐渐消退，她也缓慢地把腺体抽出，在拔出的瞬间唐莉佳的体液喷涌而出，好在刘力菲早有准备，用纸巾擦去了粘腻的体液，避免了一次事故。

在刘力菲的帮助下唐莉佳穿好衣服，想要离开，却发现自己腿软得走不动路，一旁的刘力菲好笑地张开双臂，“不如我抱你？”“不要”唐莉佳想也没想就否决掉这一办法，外面那么多后辈看着以后她的脸往哪搁。但好像也没有别的办法了，她有些纠结。还没等她开口她就已经被腾空抱起，还是公主抱，她惊呼了一声然后下意识地抱住那人的脖颈，想到接下来要面对的场面狠狠地在肩膀处咬了一口，毫无意外地收到一声痛呼和一句：“你是属狗的吗？”她哼地一声，把头埋进她的胸口，不得不说她的恋人温柔又可靠，如果有的时候不那么幼稚就更好了。走到后台，意料之中地听到后辈的惊呼声和朋友的揶揄声，刘力菲像是没事人一样把她放在沙发上，倒了杯水然后塞到她手里。看着大家都往这里看，皱了皱眉“看什么看，还要不要公演了？”这才是刘力菲，冷酷严厉的队长。卢静悄悄地在她耳边说：“怎么样，我爸是不是很猛？”收获了一个大大的白眼。

公演结束，唐莉佳和卢静上了叫好计程车。唐莉佳拢着刘力菲的外套，鼻腔满是清冷的雪松味。她回想起刚才激烈的情事，有些面红耳赤。这时手机震动了一下，是刘力菲。内容只有三个字：爽不爽，再加上一个问号。唐莉佳一腔柔情马上转化成了愤怒，她一字一句地打着，刘力菲，你死定了，后面还加上一个微笑表情。对面秒回，别啊佳姐。接了一句我请你吃椰子鸡。唐莉佳心想这还差不多，回道我要吃两顿，想想两顿有些亏，又加了句，不对，是三顿。对面马上回道三顿就三顿。唐莉佳都能想象得出对面亮晶晶的眼眸和脸上欣喜的表情，想到这里，唐莉佳有些幸福地笑了。又过了会，对方发来一条语音，唐莉佳赶紧带上蓝牙耳机，点开了那条语音。刘力菲压低了声线，黏糊糊地说你快回来，我好想你。语气中带着委屈，就像是一只可怜巴巴的小狗。唐莉佳心都要化了，她瞟了眼旁边的卢静，并没有往这边看，于是也低声地回了句我也想你，马上回来。然后做贼心虚地熄灭了屏幕。刘力菲在外人面前永远是一副生人勿近的样子，只有在她面前会露出自己本来的一面。她会在她面前撒娇，做爱时炽热的表情也只有她才见过。想到这里她心里已经默默原谅刚刚刘力菲的过分行为了。但是还是下定决心接下来的几天不能再让她碰自己了。

到了晚上，房门被敲了几下。唐莉佳一边喊着谁啊一边下床去开门，腿间的不适让她在心里又骂了刘力菲无数遍。一拉开门就被抱了个满怀。“今晚我们一起睡吧。”alpha就像大狗狗一样搂着她，毛茸茸的脑袋还在她脖颈处蹭来蹭去。她想到自己立下的誓言，奋力一推，喊了句“滚”，就想关门。但最终还是被连拖带抱地回了床上。“以后再也不要和刘力菲说话了。”唐莉佳恨恨地想。


End file.
